


we could do it

by letshargroovetonight



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshargroovetonight/pseuds/letshargroovetonight
Summary: Watching a certain video could lead to some good things in Billy's sex life.





	we could do it

**Author's Note:**

> I did a slight rework of a drabble I posted a while back on Tumblr so I could contribute a little something something to [@harringrovepornathon](https://harringrovepornathon.tumblr.com) and to help make Billy/Steve the #1 ST relationship on AO3!

Steve is pretty intuitive in bed, sometimes reading Billy like an open book. He knows just how to hold Billy down while he fucks into him, where to kiss Billy as he comes, when to let Billy take the reins.

But there’s certain things that Steve wouldn’t be able to pick up on, unless he was a mind reader. Like how Billy can’t stop thinking about riding Steve’s face. Billy blames some porn he watched the other week in the confines of his bedroom. He came so hard afterwards, picturing his thighs on either side of Steve’s face, imagining how it would feel when Steve licked into him.

But Billy can’t ask for that, nervous of the consequences. He doesn’t know how Steve would react to him wanting something like that, can’t risk pushing Steve away with an off-handed request. Billy’s got a good thing going with Steve (though he would never admit it out loud).

Like today, when Steve’s left Billy in charge for their porn watching. 

“I picked the other day, so it can be your turn,” Steve announces.

“Geeze, what a gentleman,” Billy says.

They’re both naked, sprawled out in Steve’s bed. The covers are pushed down to the bottom and Steve’s already got his dick in his hand, giving it a few lazy tugs. His eyes are trained on the laptop screen as Billy gets to work, scrolling through their favorite x-rated video site to find something good.

“Nothing striking your fancy?” Steve jokes as Billy taps onto the next page.

Something catches Billy’s eye right at the top. A thumbnail of a guy with thick thighs, his ass leaned back onto someone’s face.  _ Fuck it _ Billy thinks. 

He clicks on it.

Now, Billy can get a potential read on what Steve thinks. And if Steve doesn’t like this video, Billy can always brush it off, set to finding another one. He’ll let the idea of sitting on Steve’s face fizzle out.  _ Eventually _ .

The video starts with a guy lying on his back. The man from the thumbnail walks on screen and Billy wraps his fingers around his cock. He starts stroking his dick as the man lowers himself over the other guy, his ass down so it’s level with the guy’s mouth. Only a nose pokes out from the lower half of the other man’s face now.

Steve doesn’t say anything, so Billy lets the video play on. The man lying down lets the face-sitter ride his face, the bed creaking at times from the alternating pace. Fast fast fast, then slow languid rolls of his hips. Hands clutch at the face-sitter’s thighs, fingers digging into the muscle of them. The man on the bed gasps out, breathing heavy when the face-sitter lets up for a moment, then his mouth is back to work a second later.

“You want that babe?” Steve’s voice suddenly punctuates over the sounds of the video. His eyes flick over to Billy. Billy sees Steve’s eyes dip down for a second to watch as he jacks himself off. 

“You could —,” Steve swallows. “You could sit on my face just like that.” 

Billy’s cock kicks in his hand at Steve’s words.

“Could fuck yourself down on my tongue,” Steve continues.

Billy whines. steve’s got a fucking  _ talented _ tongue.

“You could just hold yourself open and I’d get you so fucking wet,” Steve rasps out.

Billy isn’t even watching the video anymore. He’s closed his eyes to picture himself on top of Steve. He lets the sounds of the video wash over him, the heavy breathing, the slick noises of a mouth working over skin. Billy can hear Steve jerking himself off too and wonders if he’s even watching the video anymore.

He pops an eye open and sees Steve staring at him intently. 

“You’d be so wet after. My dick would slide  _ so _ easy,” Steve says. Billy groans as he thinks about the familiar stretch of Steve’s cock.

Billy twists his body over towards Steve, curls into him. He presses his forehead against the stretch of skin between Steve’s shoulder and his neck, panting into the crook of heated skin.

“God, babe. We’re doing it. You sitting your perfect ass on my face would be so fucking  _ hot _ ,” Steve ends with a growl.

Steve’s body jerks and Billy looks down his body to see him spurt over his hand, onto his stomach. The sight of Steve coming and the confirmation that Steve would enjoy Billy to sitting on his face tips him over the edge. Billy grunts as he comes, rutting against Steve’s hip.

“So you game for that?” Steve asks once he catches his breath.

“I guess,” Billy replies, trying not to come off as too eager.

_ Fuck yes. _

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblaaaaa](https://letshargroovetonight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
